


The Quiet Moments

by MalSpinningYarns



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalSpinningYarns/pseuds/MalSpinningYarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared loves the little, quiet moments in his relationship with Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme for a prompt asking for happy Jared. This is quick fluff.

Jared loves the little, quiet moments in his relationship with Richard. As much as he loves big, romantic gestures like in his favorite romantic comedies, there is something magical about being truly close to someone. Sharing in-jokes, trading small kisses, holding hands while out on a walk.

 

The Pied Piper team constantly mocks them for being a mushy, boring couple. While Richard blushes at these comments, Jared doesn’t care. He loves Richard and Richard loves him.

 

What Jared really loves is nights like these: no Pied Piper emergencies, no working late into the night, no anxious Richard, no sleep-deprived Jared. Just the two of them cuddling on their couch in their cozy apartment, watching history documentaries and sharing facts with one another.   Nothing makes him truly happier than moments like these.

 

By the time midnight rolls around, Richard is starting to fall asleep on Jared’s shoulder. Jared thinks he looks like an angel sent especially for him, but he doesn’t want Richard to get a crick in his neck. He gently ruffles Richard’s curls and kisses the top of his head. Richard stirs, looks up at him, and gives him a sleepy smile.

 

“Richard, do you want to go to bed?” Jared asks quietly. Richard nods in agreement. They untangle themselves on the couch and head towards their bedroom to get ready to go to sleep.

 

By the time they brush their teeth, get their pajamas on, and get into bed, Richard is barely awake. He curls into Jared’s side and gives him a small kiss.

 

“G’night Jared, I love you,” he says with a yawn and nuzzles further into Jared.

 

“I love you too,” Jared says to the sleeping form while wrapping his arms around him.

 

Jared falls asleep with a grin. Yes, this is what he loves most.


End file.
